Elastic Heart
by EvilRegalBonhamCarter
Summary: This is a story about loss and love. TW inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is a very emotional story about loss and love and how our 2 favorite ladies help each other cope (with a little help from family and friends). This will probably be only 2 or 3 chapters long. I didn't really edit this very well, so sorry for any mistakes.**

**TW: miscarriage, blood, depression. If any of these trigger anything for you please do not read any further. **

**I do not own OUaT or any of it's characters. **

* * *

"Emma has been moved from ICU to her own room in the recovery ward. She lost a lot of blood but she's stable. You can see her now but I must ask you to keep the visitors to a minimum and please keep her stress level down. She's been through a lot tonight. You both have." Dr. Whale said to Regina as he tightly gripped the clipboard in his hand, slightly afraid of what the former Evil Queen may do to him.

Regina, who had been awake for 16 hours now, stared blankly at Dr. Whale as she tried to comprehend what had happened and what he was telling her about her girlfriend. A small nod of her head a whispered "thank you". Was all that she could manage before heading down the hall to Emma's room.

The brunette couldn't hold in the soft gasp that escaped her lips as she laid eyes on the blonde that was currently asleep in her hospital bed. She had never seen her girlfriend look so small and fragile before and couldn't stop the tears that started to roll down her cheeks as she slipped her tan hand into an overly pale one and whispered to the unconscious blonde, "Oh, Emma, you are so brave. I love you so much. I'll be strong for you my love."

****22 hours earlier****

"Mmmm, tastes so good." Emma groaned.

"I know it does, darling." Regina purred into Emma's ear.

"I want more... I mean the kidlet wants more."

"Yes, I'm sure it's just our unborn child that wants more fresh homemade apple pie," Regina chuckled as she dished up another, though slightly smaller, piece of pie. When she saw that her girlfriend was about to protest the brunette quickly added, "you know the doctor told you to keep your sugar levels down, I shouldn't even be giving you this piece."

Emma sighed but nodded, "I know, thank you for letting me have a second piece."

"You're welcome. I love you. Now hurry up and finish that. You promised some cuddle time before bed."

"I love you too." With that the pie was eaten in record time and the couple went to up to bed to cuddle before drifting off to sleep.

****9 hours later****

Emma felt a sticky warmth between her legs as she slowly began to wake in the arms of her love. "Did I pee myself," she asked aloud. That was until she moved the blankets back and saw blood between her legs and on the sheets of the bed and at the same moment felt a sharp pain in her abdomen causing her to whimper loudly; waking her sleeping girlfriend.

"Emma?" Came a groggy have asleep reply.

"Regina," the blonde choked out as tears started to stream down her face, "something's wrong."

With that Regina was sitting up and gasping, as she saw the blood that soaked her blankets, her girlfriend, and herself, "Oh my God, Emma! We have to get you to the hospital, now. Can you move?"

Emma shifted to get up but cried out as another jolt of pain course through her abdomen, "It hurts, Regina, it hurts so bad. Help me!"

"I'm going to call an ambulance and then your parents. I'll be right back, darling."

"Hurry, please." That was the last thing Emma muttered before her world went dark.

****11 hours later****

Dr. Whale made purposeful strides down the hall to update the girlfriend of his newest patient, one Emma Swan, she was still in surgery and it had been very touch and go for a few hours and it looked like there was still awhile to go.

Regina kept switching between sitting in a hard plastic chair in the waiting room and pacing back and forth in front of the chairs where Henry and the Charmings waited; no one said a word. Until Regina saw Dr. Whale moving towards them, stopping her in her tracks causing everyone to look up.

"Regina," Dr. Whale started, "Emma's still in surgery. It looks like we have a couple hours left to go, I just wanted to give you an update. It's been very touch and go since Emma got here. As you know she lost a lot of blood but she is doing better and should make a slow but full recovery."

"The baby. What about our child?" Regina croaked out though she already knew the answer. She guessed hearing it outloud would make it final. More real.

Dr. Whale looked down and then at Henry and the Charmings before finally landing on Regina, "I'm so sorry. We did everything we could. She would've been a beautiful princess."

Regina, somehow, didn't break down though she did let a few tears slowly drop down her olive skinned cheeks. She knew she had to hold it together for her little and now broken family. Emma would be devastated when she woke up and at this moment she couldn't bring herself to look at her family. All she could do was mumble an almost incoherent "thank you" to Dr. Whale and then moved to sit down on the first seat available.

"Mom. Mom, we'll get through this. Everything will be okay. You'll see." Henry tried to reassure his mother though he realized quickky that his words were falling on deaf ears.

"Mary Margaret. David. Can you please take Henry home with you." Regina asked, her voice barely over a whisper.

"Regina, were not leaving you here alone." Snow argued only to receive a glare and a scoff from the older brunette.

"You will take yourself, your family, and my son home. Henry, does not need to witness his mother this way and she certainly doesn't want her family to see her so week. So you will listen to me and go home!"

"Regina, please be reasonable. You can't be here alone." David tried to convince the brunette.

"David, Snow. I don't want to hear it. Henry, go with your grandparents. I will let you know when you can all come see Emma. Right now is not that time."

"Mom, I want to stay with you and wait to see Ma. This isn't fair. I want to stay with you."

"Henry Daniel Mills," Regina stated with determination because if she was completely honest she wanted Henry to be there with her just as much as he wanted to be there but she also wanted to be alone so that she could break down without anyone seeing, "you will go home with your grandparent's right this instant. I don't want to hear arguments from any of you. Now, go. Please."

"I have a right to see my daughter, Regina," Snow snapped, "you can't keep me from her."

"I can't keep you from her? Snow, please, don't make me do something that I wouldn't want my son to see. Please, don't make me pull out one of my Evil Queen tricks. Just do this for me, for Emma. Please? I promise I will call you when she is ready for visitors." Regina pleaded.

"How do you know Emma is going to want any visitors, including you?"

"I don't but if she doesn't want any visitors, including me, than I will wait right here, until she is ready but I am asking you, again, to take our son home and away from this situation."

"Okay," David relented, speaking up before Snow or Henry could protest any further, "but you call us the second anything changes and the second she wants us to be here."

"I will. I promise. Thank you."

Giving only a nod of their heads Snow and David turned to head to the car as Henry rushed to his mothers' side, giving her a giant hug and whispering in her ear, "Emma's going to be okay, I love you both."

"I love you too, Henry." And just like that the Charming's and Henry left, leaving Regina by herself.

****2 hours later****

_"Emma has been moved from ICU to her own room in the recovery ward. She lost a lot of blood but she's stable. You can see her now but I must ask you to keep the visitors to a minimum and please keep her stress level down. She's been through a lot tonight. You both have." Dr. Whale said to Regina as he tightly gripped the clipboard in his hand, slightly afraid of what the former Evil Queen may do to him. _

_A small nod of her head a whispered "thank you" was all that she could manage before heading down the hall to Emma's room. _

_The brunette couldn't hold in the soft gasp that escaped her lips as she laid eyes on the blonde that was currently asleep in her hospital bed. She had never seen her girlfriend look so small and fragile before and couldn't stop the tears that started to roll down her cheeks as she slipped her tan hand into an overly pale one and whispered to the unconscious blonde, "Oh, Emma, you are so brave. I love you so much. I'll be strong for you my love."_

Regina sat in silence most of the time she was in Emma's room, never taking her eyes off the blonde woman lying in the hospital bed, who looked paler than she'd ever seen her before, "Emma, my sweet," she whispered, "It's time to wake up. I know hurting but I need you to wake up. I can't lose both of my girls today. Please, wake up darling." The only reply was the beeping of the different monitors in the room.

****3 hour later****

"Regina…" Snow's voice carried into the room barely over the sound of the various machines attached to her still unconscious daughter, "honey, it's been hours. Have you slept at all?"

"I told you I would call you when we were ready for visitors and how could I sleep at a time like this? My girlfriend is in the hospital and still unconscious, Dr. Whale said she would be awake hours ago but here we are still waiting for her to wake up. Even if I tried to sleep right now there is no way that I would." The older brunette snapped.

Snow winced slightly at Regina's tone but didn't let it affect her, truth be told she was going stir crazy in her home waiting for any kind of news on her daughter and worrying about her daughter's girlfriend, "You need to sleep, Regina. The lack of sleep is obviously getting to you. You need rest; you need to be strong for when Emma wakes up."

"I want to here and awake when Emma does wake up. She's going to need me to be here for her."

"You're right," Snow agreed, "but you need to sleep. So I'm going to sit right here as you take a nap. I don't care if you have to use magic to make yourself a more comfortable spot to sleep but I'm not letting you do this to yourself while waiting for the woman you love to wake up. So sleep, if Emma starts to wake up while you're asleep I'll wake you and don't try and argue with me. I know your body is telling you to sleep."

"Fine but if I fall asleep and she wakes up and you decide to let me sleep, even if she insists I keep sleeping. Mark my words, there will be hell to pay." With a wave of her hand a small cot appeared next to wear she was sitting but Regina didn't move to get in it instead she stared at Emma. Then with another wave of her hand the cot disappeared and before Snow could say anything in protest Emma's bed stretched a little wider and Regina climbed onto the bed careful not to shake the blonde, lying down next to her girlfriend and promptly falling asleep.

****1 hour later****

"Gina?" Emma muttered almost incoherently, "Hurts."

"Emma?" Snow gasped as she heard her daughter start to wake up.

"Gina? Gina it hurts."

"Regina's right next to you sweetheart, open your eyes," Snow stated as she moved to Regina's side of the bed and gently shook her awake, "Regina, Emma's waking up. Regina?"

"Hmmm?" the older brunette hummed.

"Emma's waking up honey."

That was all it took for Regina's eyes to open wide as she started to sit up and turn towards to waking blonde, "Emma, darling, I'm right here. Open your eyes sweetheart."

"Gina?" Emma muttered again as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hi, my darling girl, how are you feeling?" Regina asked, rolling her eyes at such a stupid but necessary question.

"Hurts," Emma mumbled voice gravelly from lack of use, "water."

"What hurts, Emma, and how about a couple ice chips?" Regina asked as Snow went to grab the ice chips and Dr. Whale, quickly returning.

"Whole body hurts. Water," Emma muttered quietly as she continued to wake up, "baby?"

"Dr. Whale will be here as soon as he can, he's in another surgery right now." She stated as she handed Regina the cup of ice chips.

"Here you go darling," Regina said as she placed an ice chip against Emma's lips before dropping it in her mouth for the blonde to suck on, "and the baby," Regina cleared her throat as she glanced at Snow quickly, "the baby didn't make it, honey. I'm so sorry, the doctors did everything they could but it was too late."

This news seemed to wake the blonde up just enough to understand what Regina was saying and tears were streaming down her face immediately, "No. No, you're lying to me," Emma whimpered as she looked at Regina with pleading eyes, "you have to be lying to me. We can't lose her, she was made from true love. This can't be happening."

Emma tried to sit up; gasping as shooting pain spread throughout her entire body. Regina and Snow were quick to react trying to push her back down, "Emma, you need to lie back down. Your body can't handle this much movement right now." Regina struggled to get the words out as she fought against Emma's weakening strength.

"Emma, you need to calm down," Snow said as she started to cry, "Please, honey, stop trying to get up."

"No!" Emma cried, "I have to see my baby. Where's my baby?" The blonde finally stopped fighting against her girlfriend and fell into her arms, crying.

"Emma, she's gone. I'm sorry but we lost our baby," Regina held onto her blonde girlfriend as tightly as possible both of them crying in each other's arms as Snow watched them from where they stood unable to keep the tears from her eyes.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Don't worry everything will work out in the end. **

**Please review. :)**

**A/N: For anyone who reads Preggers or Beautiful. I am still working on those stories but I unfortunately have had some computer issues so the only time I work on my fics now are when I'm not doing hw on my schools computers. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm really sorry I haven't updated any of my stories. I know I suck but I've also had a crazy mess of a life for awhile and I'm finally able to use a computer without having to travel all the way to school. I've also been battling severe depression and anxiety attacks but I'm slowly making it back. So without further ado here is chapter two.**

**I do not own OUaT or any of its characters. Sorry for any mistakes.**

***TW for mentions of miscarriage* **

* * *

"Let go of me," Emma suddenly growled, "Regina, let go of me. Get away from me."

"Emma…"

"No, let go of me. How could you even want to be near me right now?"

"What? Em- listen to me…"

"No. Go. I know you want to."

"Emma, honey, what are you talking about? Regina hasn't left your side this whole time. No one wants you to go through this alone. We all want to be here for you. We are all here for you." Snow pleaded with her daughter.

"Oh yeah? Then where's dad? Where's Henry? Or Ruby, Tinkerbell, or Granny? Where are all these people that are 'here' her me?" Emma snapped.

"Emma, stop it! You know what your mother means. Why are you trying to push us all away? Why are you trying to push me away? I love you and we are both going to have to cope with this but please whatever you do, don't push me away. Stop pushing me away." Regina sobbed as the blonde-haired woman started to struggle to get away.

"Emma, stop struggling, you're going to hurt yourself." Snow trembled as the blonde woman continued to try to get out her girlfriends grasp.

"Hurt myself? I'm already dead inside! How can I hurt myself anymore?" Emma hissed.

"D-Don't say that," Regina stuttered between sobs, "Please, don't say that."

"How can you even stand to be around me right now? How can you look me in the eye and still love me? After all that I've done."

"What are you talking about, Emma? You have done nothing wrong."

"We lost our baby because of me. I should have rested more, as you said. I should have watched what I was eating, as you said. I should've listened to you but I didn't, how can you not hate me for that?"

Regina stared at Emma for a few silent moments just staring into the blondes eyes before shocking herself, Emma, and Snow by letting a soft chuckle escape her lips, just as the blonde was about to pull away Regina whispered, "If I got mad every time you didn't listen to me. There is no way you would've gotten pregnant to begin with because you would've spent the better part of our relationship on the couch," this caused everyone to chuckle. Then, Regina, gently cupped her hands on Emma's cheeks before leaning forward and softly kissing her lips, "this, Emma, is not your fault. This, is something that happens, we cannot blame ourselves for something that was out of our control. We can try again, maybe not next month or next year, hell maybe not years from now, but we can and I wouldn't try with anyone other than you."

Emma stared into Regina's dark brown eyes for a few minutes until finally falling into her girlfriends embrace hugging her as tightly as possible as she sobbed onto her shoulder. After a few minutes, she lifted her head, turning to look at her mother who was still standing and the foot of her bed and whispered, "I really appreciate you being here but can you just give me and Regina some time alone?"

"Of course Emma, how about we keep Henry for a week? That way you can have plenty of time together and if it's not enough you just let us know."

"Thank you Snow," Regina stated as she looked down slightly at the blonde in her arms, "How does that sound, dear?"

Emma seemed to think about it for a moment before speaking up, "I think that would be a good idea. I don't want Henry to see me like this."

"Okay, well I'll go home and grab him and take him to Regina's to get some of his things. Honey, you should know that he loves you no matter what. He loves you both so much."

"We know, thank you, mom."

****10 minutes later****

Dr. Whale walked into Emma's room to find the blonde woman fast asleep on her still very awake girlfriend, "Have you slept at all, Regina?"

"About an hour, Snow woke me up when she started to wake up."

"I see she's made her leave and that Emma has fallen back asleep. I'm sorry it took me so long to get down here, I was stuck in surgery," Dr. Whale commented, "How was she when she woke up?"

"How do you think she was? We lost our child so of course she was devastated. She also struggled with me quite a bit but she calmed down and finally fell asleep." Regina snapped.

"Right, well, I believe the best thing for Emma is to go home, to be in her own bed and to get help," Whale stated holding up his hand as he saw Regina starting to say something, "Not that I don't think you would be enough. She's going to need help, professional help, her body and soul went through a lot. You both did. Just keep it in mind."

Regina glanced at Emma knowing this was all try but not wanting to admit it before she looked back at Whale and only offered a slight nod.

"I'll go get the paperwork started so you can take her home."

****Regina's house; 50 minutes later****

"Where do you want to lie down?" Regina asked as she helped a still groggy Emma into the mansion.

"I – I don't know. Not the bed, please," Emma whimpered as she started to cry again. Regina knew this was going to happen and for the most part, she didn't know how to comfort her girlfriend. This was going to a very difficult time for them and neither of them knew how long that time would be.

* * *

**Hope this was an okay update. Please leave reviews.**


End file.
